japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Megumi Han
Megumi Han (潘 めぐみ, born on June 3, 1989 in Tokyo) is a Japanese actress, and voice actress employed by Atomic Monkey. She is the daughter of fellow voice actress Keiko Han. Megumi is known for doing Gon Freecss in Hunter x Hunter, Young Obito in Naruto Shippuuden, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari in Little Witch Academia, Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess in Pretty Cure & Aya Tachibana in Yowamushi Pedal. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Baby Gamba – Gamba *Baby Steps – Marsha O'Brian *Barakamon – Akihiko Arai & Airport announcements (Ep. 7) *BBK/BRNK – Reoko Banryu *BBK/BRNK The Gentle Giants of the Galaxy – Banryu Reoko *Beast Saga – Clownfish Boy (Ep. 1 & 2) *Beyblade Shogun Steel – Takanosuke Shishiya *Black Bullet – Kayo Senju *Black Jack Final – Young Ajun (Ep. 12) *Blade & Soul – Morii (Ep. 1, 6 & 12) *Bottom Biting Bug – Capeline *Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV – Iris Amicitia (Ep. 3) *Captain Earth – Lin *Cardfight!! Vanguard G – Hayato Baba (Ep. 28) *Celestial Method – Young Sota Mizusaka *A Certain Magical Index The Miracle of Endymion (movie) – Mallybath Blackball *A Certain Scientific Railgun S – Female Student B (Ep. 1) *Chihayafuru – Female Elementary Schooler & Woman at Shiranami Karuta Center *Chihayafuru 2 – Sumire Hanano *Chivalry of a Failed Knight – Utakata Misogi (Ep. 6 & 9 to 12) *Cho Soku Henkei Gyrozetter – Sei Nanatsu *Choyaku Hyakunin Isshu Uta Koi – Young Aiwara No Yukihira & Daughter of Minamoto no Yasumitsu *D.Gray man Hallow – Alma child cells (Ep. 8) *Devilman Crybaby – Miki Makimura *Digimon Xros Wars Toki o Kakeru Shonen Hunter tachi – Airu Suzaki, Baseball Club Member (Ep. 9 & 11) & Shop assistant B (Ep. 8) *Eiga Happiness Charge PreCure! Ningyo no Kuni no Ballerina (movie) – Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Eiga Precure All Stars New Stage 3 Eien no Tomodachi (movie) – Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Eiga Precure All Stars Haru no Carnival (movie) – Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Eiga Precure All Stars Minna de Utau Kiseki no Maho! (movie) – Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Fafner Exodus – Aishuwaria Fein *Fantasista Doll – Miina Rurukawa (Ep. 6 & 12) *Gaist Crusher – Rin Shirogane *Gamers! – Keita Amano *The Garden of Words (movie) – Sato *Garo Crimson Moon – Young Raikou *Gate – Persia (Ep. 7) *Ghost In The Shell The New Movie – Chris *Glitter Force – Child B (Ep. 16) *Hakkenden Eight Dogs of the East – Noro *Happiness Charge PreCure! – Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Hello!! Kinmoza – Kouta Inokuma *Hunter × Hunter (2011 version) – Gon Freecss, Elevator Announcer, Kurukku, Woman A (Ep. 106 & 118), Yasuha & Zazan's Female Servant (Ep. 96) *In This Corner of the World (movie) – Sumi *Inazuma Eleven Go vs. Danboru Senki W (movie) – San *Ippatsu Hicchu!! Devander (OVA) – Hinkle *Jewelpet Happiness – Chiari Tsukikage *Kaiju Girls – Eleking *Kami sama Minarai Himitsu no Cocotama (movie) – Rakitama *Kami sama Minarai Himitsu no Cocotama – Rakitama *Kinmoza! Kiniro + Mosaic – Kota Inokuma (Ep. 10) *Little Busters! Refrain – Young Kengo Miyazawa (Ep. 12) *Little Witch Academia (movie) – Akko Kagari *Little Witch Academia – Atsuko "Akko" Kagari *Little Witch Academia The Enchanted Parade (OVA) – Akko Kagari *A Lull in the Sea – Young Hikari Sakishima (Ep. 3 & 6) & Yoko Kamon (Ep. 10) *Magic Kaito Kid the Phantom Thief – Classmate (Ep. 7) *Medaka Box Abnormal – Tou Kejukuri (Ep. 12) *Mobile Suit Gundam san – Lalah san *Mobile Suit Gundam The Origin (OVA) – Artesia Som Deikun/Sayla Mass *Mushibugyo (OVA) – Mushibugyo *Mushibugyo – Mushibugyo *Mushishi The Next Chapter – Yuuta (Ep. 19) *Muv Luv Alternative Total Eclipse – Wan Jo Fen (4 Episodes) & Wang Shoufeng (4 Episodes) *My Love Story!! – Rinko Yamato *Naruto Shippuuden – Young Kurenai, Young Obito (Ep. 343 to 474/483), Princess Chiyo (Ep. 309 to 310) & Yome *Natsume's Book of Friends Season 4 – Miyoko Aoi (Ep. 12 & 13) *Neppu Kairiku Bushi Road (special) – Ame *Nobunaga The Fool – Kicho *Pokémon XY – Carrie (Ep. 91 & 92) *Pokémon Black and White – Koharu (Ep. 57) *Rage of Bahamut Genesis – Jeanne D'Arc *Rage of Bahamut Virgin Soul – Jeanne D'arc *Re:ZERO Starting Life in Another World – Hetaro Pearlbaton (Ep. 19 to 21) *RWBY (U.S. ONA) – Penny Polendina & Velvet Scarlatina *Say "I love you" – Nagi's friend (Ep. 13) *The Seven Deadly Sins – Friesia *Show By Rock!! – Daru Dayu *Show By Rock!! Short!! – Daru Dayu *Show By Rock!!# 2 – Daru Dayu *A Silent Voice (movie) – Miki Kawai *La storia della Arcana Famiglia – Young Pace (Ep. 3 & 8) *Terror in Resonance – Five *This Boy Can Fight Aliens! (OVA) – Toru *Tokyo Ghoul Pinto (OVA) – Chie Hori *Twin Star Exorcists – Benio Adashino *Ushio & Tora – Kirio *Ushio & Tora Season 2 – Kirio *Yowamushi Pedal – Aya Tachibana *Yowamushi Pedal Grande Road – Aya Tachibana *Yowamushi Pedal New Generation – Aya Tachibana *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II – Iris & Rio Kamishiro/Merag *Yuyushiki – Kei Okano Anime Films *Anohana The Flower We Saw That Day (movie) – Boy A *'Hunter x Hunter movie 1' – Gon Freecss *'Hunter x Hunter movie 2' – Gon Freecss *Yuyushiki (OVA) – Kei Okano Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Danganronpa Another Episode Ultra Despair Girls – Masaru Daimon *Disgaea 5 Alliance of Vengeance – Majorita *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Female Time Patroller (Voice 7) *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Female Time Patroller (Voice 7) *Dragon Quest Heroes II – Rikka *Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen – Selene *Final Fantasy XV – Iris Amicitia *Guilty Gear Xrd SIGN – Ramlethal Valentine *Guilty Gear Xrd REVELATOR – Ramlethal Valentine *Hunter x Hunter Wonder Adventure – Gon Freecss *Jump Force – Gon Freecss *J Stars Victory VS+ – Gon Freecss *The Last of Us – Ellie *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Young Uchiha Obito *Net High – Bukako *Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Dual Destinies – Kokone Kizuki *Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Spirit of Justice – Kokone Kizuki *Shin Megami Tensei Strange Journey Redux – Alex *Steins;Gate 0 – Kagari Shiina *Uncharted 4 A Thief's End – Cassie Drake *The Witch and the Hundred Knight 2 – Chelka & Milm Quotes Knownable Roles *'Gon Freecss' in Hunter X Hunter *'Young Obito' in Naruto Shippuuden Trivia *Her Blood type is O'''. *Her star sign is a '''Gemini. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES